What about Sid and Helga?
by Lunawolfmoon
Summary: Sid and Helga have become close, but exactly how close?
1. The basics

**Okay, so this story is going to deal a lot with Sid and Helga. I thought it would be nice and a little different to get away from Arnold and Helga and put some Sid in it :P This chapter may seem a little short but I hope I can make them longer here to come. Hopefully you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Helga looked at her clock to see it was 7 o'clock in the morning. She groaned and got out of bed and got ready to go to work she worked at her dads shop since forever. whatever though she was fine as long as she got paid. Once dressed she checked herself in the mirror.<p>

"Crimeny, why does work have to start so early." Helga stated to herself.

She now was around 5'8 to 5'9 and age 16. She fixed her hair in a side ponytail. She wore a long sleeve pink shirt and put on some dark blue skinny jeans with some flat black suede slouch scrunch boots (I wrote out the name so you could see what type of boots, don't want people to think their combat boots or something) she put on some black eyeliner which helped bring out her blue eyes and what was now **separated** eyebrow.

As she walked out of her house she saw Sid leaning against the wall of her house. Sid was now much taller around 6'1. He grew into his nose or you could say his nose shrunk. He wore a black hoodie since it was winter time, some jeans and took a liking to skater shoes since he couldn't fit in his boots anymore. He had a nice build and let his black hair pass his eyes. He got tiered of wearing a hat. He was pretty popular with the girls through out school. She smirked as he was busy looking up at the sky. She quietly made a snowball from the snow on her step and threw it at Sid. Sid quickly looked over shocked at being hit. Helga laughed and stuck out her tongue at him. He lifted one eyebrow and went down to get some snow she quickly ran away to the shop. She dodge Sid's attempt at trying to hit her and kept running until she whacked into somebody.

She looked up to see Arnold. She blushed. Arnold also had a nice build. He wore a blue jacket, with jeans, and shoes. His blond hair was a little longer and laid flat against his football shaped head. He was also really popular with the ladies.

"Sorry, Arnold" Helga said trying to get up.

"its fine" Arnold said holding out a hand to help Helga get up

"Thanks" she said taking his hand.

Sid came up slowly to them he was a little sad. Having developed strong feelings for Helga around Jr high school when he took up a job in Helga's dads shop. They started to get real close. Almost as close as Helga and phoebe. Knowing how infatuated Helga was about Arnold being one of the few that did know. He couldn't help but get a little depressed seeing him with Helga.

Once he got to wear they where he said "hey, Arnold. Are you OK Helga."

"hey, Sid" Arnold said kindly.

"yeah, I'm fine." Helga said to Sid while dusting off some of the snow.

"so you 2 headed to work?" Arnold asked.

Helga still looking at Arnold dreamily.

Sid answered "yeah." while kicking a little snow on Helga's boot making sure Arnold didn't notice.

Helga came back to reality as she felt a little cold on her boot. She smiled at Sid as if saying thanks for snapping her out of the daze.

"what are you on your way so early in the morning" Sid asked Arnold

"uh, just running an errand," Arnold said quickly

Helga gave a questioning look.

"just an errand?" Helga asked questioningly

"uh, yeah." Arnold said diverting his eyes from Helga a little.

Sid saw her clinch her fist and knowing that was their time to skedaddle, quickly grabbed her hand and said "well got to go Arnold we cant be late for work." Sid then practically dragged her away as fast as he could trying to get to the shop.

Arnold looked a little Confused as they ran away and replied back "uh, yeah, bye."

Once Sid and Helga got into the shop and went in the employ lounge room, Helga gave a scowl at Sid.

"why did you do that. You know Arnold was being a little to suspicious." Helga said bubbling with anger

"I didn't want you to get angry. You know you where getting cross with Arnold." Sid said trying to reason with Helga.

"well why did he have to be suspicious? Why?!" she said trying to hold back her anger and depression.

Sid walked up to her and hugged her. She tried to fight him off but he just held tight. She took a deep breath and hid her face in his shoulder holding back the tears. Sid was feeling pain ack in his heart. He didn't like seeing Helga like this, and it hurt him more about how it was from Arnold. Sid always fought off his pain because Helga had so much pint up pain, that it took preference and he was fine with that. Helga moved her head off his shoulder and felt a little embarrassed at how stupid she reacted over such a little thing. She was the strong, Proud Helga, but even she knew that Sid was one out of two that she could be a basket case around, and drop her emotional barricade. Sid dropped his arms and stepped back a little to look at Helga's face.

"are you okay now?" Sid asked Kindly.

"yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be." Helga said putting back up her barricade and walked out of the room.

Sid let out a sigh of relief and followed behind Helga out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you guys like it so far. Can't wait to hear what you guys think. <strong>


	2. An Inside Look of the Journal

**hi, sorry for the late update I have had horrible writers block with this story. I know this chapter isn't that long but I will try and make them longer. so when it comes to the dates in Helga's journal I came up with them by taking the last year Hey Arnold aired on TV and counted up till they where 16, they where 9ish in the series, so that's how I came up with the dates and years for this chapter and the chapters to come. I added this ' mark in to the story and it just means there thinking this to themselves. I will try and keep this mark going through out the story, but If I do miss it later in the story I'm sorry. ok I'm going to be quiet now. here's the long awaited chapter. **

* * *

><p>chapter 2<p>

They both went behind the counter to wait for costumers to come. Sid grabbed a chair and leaned back in it, while Helga sat in another chair and started writing in her pink journal. By the time she was finished Sid had fell asleep in his chair. She flipped through her journal looking over what she had written these past days.

12/14/11

I hung out with Arnold again, thanks to Phoebe and Gerald being together. It was nice we talked. I think he is taking a liking to me more in "that" way. I guess it helps since I'm not nearly as mean to him. I also think since my body has grown into an hour glass shape helps my chances. I really hopes he starts liking me more. Its been about seven years, and I really hope he has developed feelings for me in that time. I love him so much. Please notice me. Please just love me!

Helga frowned at what she had wrote she thought 'Crimeny, why do I sound so desperate. I guess its fine though since its in here and no one really reads this.' She flipped a few pages forward.

12/19/11

Crimeny, more time working in this awful shop, lucky Sid is here to keep me company. Thank you Sid! This winter break has been so boring, who wants to be stuck working in their dad's shop over winter break. I swear if I didn't need the money for collage I would so be out of here. However if I didn't work here Sid would be stuck here alone. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not him. He's so sweet to me.

'well Sid is sweet to me. He's always seem to be able to handle every stage of me' Helga thought with a small smile forming. She then flipped to what she had just written.

12/21/11

Arnold was acting strange I didn't like it one bit. I bet it has to do with Lila. I swear i've tried to change so much about me, just to get him to like me like me. I even still wear that pink bow he liked. Why the fuck does he still look at Lila. I wonder if he even truly bats an eye my way. Its so infuriating. I just want to punt that football head of his across a field. Why cant he care. I'm so glad Sid was there or I would have gone ballistic! Thank you Sid!

'I should really thank Sid sometime' she thought as she whirled a pin through her fingers.

"So when can I read that fabulous book your always writing in." Sid said with a yawn, trying to become fully awake from his nap.

"Never" Helga said quickly.

"Oh, come on i've already seen it before, so why cant I see it now?" Sid asked

"Just because," Helga said firmly slamming her journal shut.

"Aw, come on," Sid said walking over to Helga.

"No." Helga said while getting out of chair

Sid tried to snatch the journal from her, but Helga held it far away.

Sid stepped to one side making Helga shift to the other side. Sid then quickly grabbed the book from Helga's hands before she could react. He grinned and stuck his tongue out at Helga.

"Sid if you don't give me back that book I swear," Helga stated with piercing eyes.

"Swear what?" Sid asked with a grin still planted on his face.

Helga then pounced on Sid knocking both of them down. Helga grabbed the book triumphantly only to look down at a blushing Sid. Helga then looked at how she was position, and became red when she was practically straddling him. Helga blushed a deeper red, only to hear "Helga?" Sid and Helga both looked up to see a confused Arnold.

Helga quickly got off of Sid and said fast "Arnold what are you doing here."

"I was thinking of getting a new phone, is now a good time?" Arnold asked questioningly.

"Yeah fine why do you ask," Helga said trying not to sound suspicious.

Arnold didn't answer and looked over at a red Sid, getting off the ground. He study him for another second , until, Helga hurried from behind the counter and grabbed Arnold's arm.

"Come on, all show you the latest model." Helga said pulling Arnold over to the cell phone section.

Sid watched as they hurried away. He sighed and sat back in his chair. He thought back to the moment that just unfolded and gave a small laugh.

He looked up at the ceiling and said to himself "why cant it be me."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter please comment, review and I'm up for many ideas on this story. I really only have a few thoughts on where to go next but I do know how I want to end it for the most part. I will try and make the update much sooner this time. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	3. Dancing with the Snow

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update I just got done with finals so I've been very busy. Anyhow thanks everyone for the comments it really does encourage me to keep writing so thank you! Also I mention a song called mambo number 5 and if you listen to the song while reading that part it will help you get a feel of the scene.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Sid pulled out his DS and started to play his video game, trying not to pay attention to Arnold and Helga. A little while after Helga walked Arnold out and waved bye. She walked back to her chair and sighed with a goofy smile on her face.

'must have been a good time with him' Sid thought rolling his eyes.

He sighed and went back to playing his DS. Helga went over to the computer and put on her play list. Shockingly enough she had a wide variety of music. It leaned more to pop rock but still contained other genres. She pulled out her magazine and flipped through it as moving her head slightly to the beat. Sid looked up and saw her moving her head to Evanescence "Bring Me Back to Life" He smiled and looked at her up and down seeing her shinning bright blonde hair, to her silky smooth skin.

He couldn't take it anymore he stood up, walked over to her and held out his hand saying "care to dance mi'lady."

Helga looked at him and gave a light chuckle. "I don't think that would be very professional." she said grinning.

"But if we don't we wont be ready for the Dance show off at school. I mean it is right after winter break," he said.

"What a persuasive man you are Mr. Sid." She said trying to hold back from laughing. She then changed the song to Mambo number 5 and they started to fast swing dance. They where laughing as they danced in her fathers store. Helga was always into dancing but she never wanted to show it. Sid knew how much she liked to dance and how she would dance in secret while singing into a broom. He would never tell her that though. He found this out one night back in 8th grade when the store was closed and Helga said she would finish cleaning and him to go home. While he walked down the street he realized he forgot his jacket. He walked to the back of the shop and unlocked the back door. He walked in to see a dancing Helga with a broom stick, singing like she didn't have a care in the world. He was really happy to see her, well... happy . With her life being the way it was to see her act like this was a huge step. Then just a few months ago he saw her staring at a flyer. You could see the longing in her eyes. He walked behind Helga and saw the flyer that said Fast swing dance competition. He didn't know much about fast swing dancing except what they learned in Jr. high school for a few months in P.E. But he knew Helga desperately wanted to do it.

So he took a deep breath and said "Want to compete with me."

Helga swirled around to see Sid smiling at her.

"I don't know what your talking about," she said head held high.

Sid smirked and said "Come on Helga. You know you want to compete and I would be more then happy to be your partner."

Helga raised an eyebrow and tried to hold back a laugh saying "you? Sid what do you know about fast swing dancing?"

Sid leaned back and forth on his heals looking up at the ceiling and said "well besides what we learned in Jr High, nothing really, but you would be an excellent teacher and your amazing at dancing how can we not win."

She pursed her lips and stated "well I would be a good teacher and I can dance pretty well."

Sid's smirk grew wider as he knew she was falling right into his plan.

"Fine I will do it, but you better not complain when I whip your butt into shape. You should know I'm not a friendly teacher." she said.

"wouldn't except anything else from the famous Helga." he said smirking from ear to ear now.

"you better believe it bucko. Now lets get to class before were late." she said waving her hand towards the class.

He followed behind her still smirking as the walked into class.

Now who would of thought the would be dancing around in Helga's father's shop. The song was coming to an end and Sid said "Come on let me flip you."

"No." she stated.

"oh, please," he asked.

"No, Sid. Will knock something over," she said raising her voice

"fine," he said as they finished their final move.

After that they took a second to catch their breath.

"so have I gotten better yet?" Sid asked.

"definitely, but you better have since the competition is right around the corner. " she said.

"true." he said and they both sat back in their chair.

The next two days went by with no real excitement just talking writing playing games. The usual when stuck at the shop.

"ugh its Christmas Eve and Bob wants to keep the shop open. I don't even want to know what the Christmas eve rush will be like." Helga groaned.

"at least where both on duty today and not just one of us." Sid said trying to stay enthusiastic.

"And that's another thing! Bob's to cheep to even hire more people on one of the most busiest days of the year. Well at least for those that are willing to stay open, and to top it off the snow is plying up so bad you can't even see the road." She said now waving her arms in the air.

Sid chuckled a little and put his arm around Helga, then said "Don't worry everything will be fine we just have to get through the rush and then were done for the night."

She looked at him then forward again then groaned again. Sid just laughed they walked into the shop got things ready and turned on the open sign. They sat down in their chairs as the people slowly trickled in about an hour into the stores opening it was packed. Sid and Helga were running all over the place handling costumers. It finally slowed down around 6 o clock they have been working like maniacs for 8 hours straight.

"thank god for overtime. You think bob would be smart enough to higher more people so he wouldn't have to pay overtime." she exclaimed.

"I don't know if it would still equal out to the same hes paying. I think it would still be less." Sid said.

Helga sighed and said "whatever." they went to their normal routine Sid played his DS while Helga wrote as music played through out the store. Helga finally looked up from her book to see Sid button mashing on the DS. She gave an amused laugh and looked up at the clock.

"shit! Its already 8 o'clock!" Helga blurted out.

"really." Sid said folding his DS closed and into his jacket pocket.

Helga looked at the door and said "Oh, No."

"what?" Sid asked looking at what she was looking at.

The door was completely covered up with snow. Helga slumped back into her chair and said "great."

Sid just shrugged and said "oh,well."

Helga looked at him with one eye brow raised and said questioningly "oh,well?"

"My parents left a week ago to go up to my grandparents to visit. I told them I had to work and couldn't come." Sid said nonchalant.

"why didn't you go. I could have hold down the fort here." Helga asked.

"nah, its boring up there anyway. I would prefer to spend a week with you then at a boring family reunion.

Helga Smiled and said "Thanks, I guess its the same for me I would rather be stuck here with you then dealing with a stupid family who could give a rats ass if I'm there or not."

Sid's face drooped he knew she had it pretty bad at her house.

She smirked and said "hey lets go to the lounge room. Why stay out here in this boring place when there's a TV fridge and game system in there.

Sid smiled and followed here into the lounge. They sat down and pushed in a game and started to play they played for a few hours until they got up to find something to eat.

"so what the diagnosis Dr. Helga?" Sid said in a "serious" tone.

"It looks like we have some jelly, bread on top of the fridge and peanut butter. I think are diagnoses is complete." Helga stated just as serious.

"PB&J it is." Sid said looking Helga in the eyes.

They both cracked up laughing and made themselves a PB&J. Both of them went back to the couch and put in a movie. They agreed on Happy Gilmore. Through most of the movie they were laughing until it got to the romantic part. Helga just watched but Sid snuck a glance at her. Her face was so pretty and her lips had a light apply of chapstick on them. He wanted to kiss them so bad. Helga turned her head and titled her head questioningly he blushed a light pink and gave a cheesy smile. Helga laughed lightly and shook her head looking back at the TV. Sid took a small breath and looked back at the screen. He rested his arm on the arm chair and his head on his hand. After a few min. Helga stretched and laid her head on Sid's shoulder. His heart started to race. He thought to him self 'calm down Sid, Calm down.' Sid tried to focus on the movie but just couldn't. Next thing he knew the movie was over and he heard Helga yawn.

"Sid lets laid down." Helga said.

"what." Sid stutter turning to light red tint.

"yeah the couch should fit both of us fine if we lay down." Helga stated.

"oh, yeah." Sid said trying to regain his composure.

They laid down facing each other. Sid tilted his head down a little to meet Helga's eyes. They where so hypnotizing.

"good night Sid." Helga said sweetly.

He verily got out "good night," without stuttering. After from what seemed like hours but only 30mins Helga had fallen asleep and she unconsciously snuggled into Sid's chest holding onto him. He fought hard to keep down his arousal bellow his abdomen. He clinched the edge of the couch and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully the flashback part from past and present wasn't to confusing I tried my best to make it sound right. Again thanks for reading the next chapter and of course comments are always welcome. Thanks! :)<strong>


	4. Poor Sid

**Hello everyone! I am really sorry for not updating sooner, this school quarter was really hard and took up most my time. so to make up for my lateness of posting chapters. I worked hard to get this chapter out and keep it pretty long. I hope you enjoy it and thank you all so much for your patience with me :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Through the night Sid didn't know whether he was dreaming or just thinking about kissing Helga and her kissing back. Then roaming down to her neck finding her soft spot as she moaned quietly. He then would slip his hand under her shirt and unhook her bra. Then slowly pull off her shirt to reveal her breast, He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a load snowplow roaming through the streets. He looked up at the clock to see it was 6 in the morning. Christmas morning to be exact. He rubbed his eyes, he slept horrible if he even did sleep. what was going through his head was nice but he still felt so fatigued. He looked at Helga to see her arm wrapped around his body. He couldn't take it anymore he moved his lips towards Helga's when she said in her sleep "Oh, Arnold."

Sid covered his mouth feeling the urge to throw up as his heart felt as if it just got stabbed multiple times. He quickly got up making Helga fall of the edge of the couch and ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and bent his head over the sink. He was breathing heavily as he yanked on his hair. He looked up at the mirror to see his reflection then his reflection starts to go blurry and he sees Arnold's football face starring straight at him. Furry raged through his veins and he clinched his fist so hard he could feel his nails dig into his skin. He pulled back his arm and with all his strength socked the mirror, shattering it into pieces. He then fell to the floor and banged his head once against the wall, but he felt no pain he just felt numb. He looked at the bathroom seeing some Christmas stickers stuck on it. He starred at them intensely and said "If I could just get one Christmas wish it would be to have Helga love me full heartedly more then just a best friend." He then slumped his head down to where it was looking at the tile flooring when he saw a shadow appear in front of him. He looked up to see a very worried Helga.

"Sid whats wrong?" Helga asked looking Sid in the eyes then over to his bleeding hand full with glass shards stuck into it.

"Fuck we have to get you to a hospital," Helga said as she grabbed Sid by the arm, however Sid didn't move he just starred at Helga. He thought 'about her blond hair that looked frazzled from her nights sleep and how her body had curves in all the right places, but the thought that stuck out in his mind like a sore thumb was that this amazingly beautiful, strong, and intelligent girl will never be his.'

As Sid was lost in thought Helga was trying very hard to jerk him up. Finally she got him to his feet, and started to hurry to the hospital still gripping onto Sid's arm making him follow her.

Sid just followed were ever Helga was pulling him. He didn't even know what was going on just that he just felt hallow inside.

"Crimeny why didn't we drive the car to work. Now instead where running through thick snow to try and get you to the hospital." Helga said now running at full speed. She turned though streets as she dragged Sid along, every few moments she would see what looked like a lifeless Sid.

'Fuck, what happened while I was asleep. Why wasn't I able to help him with whatever made him have such a random outburst.. Maybe he had a bad dream? No, that couldn't be it Sid was more rational then that. What could it be and if it was something that has been haunting him why hasn't he told me. His best friend!' Helga thought.

They finally made it to the hospital and the nurses took Sid right away to one of the rooms. They asked Helga if she could fill out of the medical paper work. Helga nodded and filled out the form. She knew she could answer all the questions perfectly fine. She thought to herself 'please, this paper work is so easy to fill out. I mean who knows more about Sid then me.' and with that thought she clinched onto the pencil and asked herself under her breath 'Do I really know the true Sid. I mean if I did wouldn't I know why he socked a mirror'

She couldn't help but repeat this thought over and over till the doctor came out and walked towards her.

She quickly jumped up and asked "Will he be okay"

the doctor smiled and said "Yes he will be fine. Luckily none of the shards went deep enough to pierce anything important but he may have some bad cuts for a while. I would keep his hand wrapped for about a week."

"Well that's good. I mean he will even be able to perform with me at the dance off after break. We have been training real hard and I know he would feel awful if it was his fault that we couldn't participate." Helga said imaging Sid smiling happily as they danced.

"Speaking of his fault. Do you know why he would do anything like that to his hand?" the Doctor asked concerned.

Helga breathed heavily and answered "Sadly no. I mean I've know him so long and he would never do something like this. He was always pretty paranoid as a kid, but it dimmed down through the years. He still would never do anything like this not without thinking about the consequences that would follow."

The doctor rubbed his chin and said "Well there must have been something that made him snap. You sure he didn't get into a fight with you or someone else, or someone said something that made him snap?"

"No, Honestly we were just enjoying Christmas eve together and next thing I know I'm falling off the couch while a big slam came from a door." Helga said earnestly.

"You were on a couch?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah so?" Helga said trying to get where the doctor was getting at.

"Well did you guys do anything physical to make him depressed?" the doctor asked.

"What? no. where just good friends. We don't like each other like that." Helga said giving off the impression that he, the doctor should know this.

"You sure he thinks of you as just a friend. I mean because if he thought of you as more then that it would be hard for any teenage boy to handle," the doctor asked concerned.

"Of course not. Who do you think your are. You don't know him. I do, and I know for a fact that he doesn't like me like that." Helga said getting into the doctors face.

"I was just asking," the doctor said holding his hands up in defeat. "Well you can go in to see him now, but I still think that you might want to look more into your guys relationship." the Doctor added.

"yeah, yeah," Helga said waving her hand, not caring about what the doctor had to say. She just wanted to check up on Sid.

She peeked her head in the room and smiled when she saw Sid laying on the bed looking at his bandaged hand. She walked in and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh, Hi," Sid said a little startled.

"So you know me I get straight to the point. What happened?" Helga asked looking Sid straight in the eyes.

He turned his head away. His thoughts swirled in his head on how to answer er question. He wanted to tell her up front that she was the reason he broke the mirror, but he just couldn't say it. He sighed and said "I had a bad dream."

Helga starred at him for a moment then said with disbelief "A bad Dream?"

Sid knew he had to play it off or she would never believe him, so with a firm voice looking straight in her eyes he said "Yes."

Helga was taken back by his assertive tone, but thought maybe he really is telling the truth. She then asked "Did you want to talk about the dream?"

"no, its fine I'm good at getting over my bad dreams fast," he said in all honesty because it was no lie he did get over bad dreams fast, but unfortunately to his dismay what Helga said in her sleep wasn't a bad dream, even though it felt like one.

Helga frowned. She really did want to get to the bottom of what was going on with Sid, but she thought if he said he was okay then he must be somewhat better. Also she thought Sid has never really lied to her before, so she decided to just go with it for now.

"Well if that's it bucko you should really think before you act. I can't be losing my only dance partner because he decided to punch a mirror," Helga said as she playfully socked his arm.

Sid quickly sat up straight and said "Oh no, I'm so sorry Helga. I didn't mean to ruin are chances-" but before he could finish his rambling apology, Helga hit his arm playfully yet again and said "Don't worry the Doctor said if you rest it and take care of it properly then you will be perfectly fine to participate."

Sid breathed a sigh of relief and said while laying back down "That's good."`

"Yeah, now why don't we get out of this stuffy place." Helga said motioning her hand to the door.

"yeah," Sid said as he got out of bed and walked out the door.

"So Siddy boy its Christmas you want to go to my house and play video games." Helga asked.

Sid opened his mouth and was about to say yes when he saw his hand. "You know Helga I think I should go home I need to rest my hand and thanks to my dream I really didn't sleep." Sid finally said still starring at his hand.

"Oh," Helga said. She wasn't expecting a no. "Well then I guess I will see you later."

"Yeah see ya later Helga and a merry Christmas," Sid said as he waved bye to Helga and walked to his house.

"Yeah, merry Christmas," Helga said a little bitter and walked to her house.

Sid finally reached his place. He walked into a dark house. He sighed and walked into his room and flopped onto the bed. He looked up at the ceiling holding his injured hand in front of his face and said to him self, "Fuck! What am I doing. I should have just took her up on her offer. now I'm stuck here alone, but I don't think I could be alone with Helga. Shes like a forbidden fruit. I want to touch her and kiss her, but I know I cant. Its so frustrating. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Maybe I can just fall asleep. Its not like I slept last night anyway. Ugh!" Sid ran his good hand through his hair and groaned. He just kept looking at the ceiling till he slowly drifted asleep.

As Helga got home she walked through the door to a singing Olga. She groaned she really wish there was somewhere else to go, but every where was closed and Sid wanted to go home.

"Oh, baby sister your home. I was worried about you, but I brought you a great gift that I can't wait for you to open." Olga said cheerfully as she bear hugged her baby sister and softly placed the gift in Helga's hand.

"Thanks," Helga said through gritted teeth.

"Oh sweetie your home." Miriam said tiredly.

"Yeah." Helga mumbled.

"Well are you going to open it baby sister?" Olga said excited.

Helga opened the gift to find a new Journal and a pink pen. It wasn't much but Helga couldn't help but feel a little happy that someone in her family knew or cared for her enough to know what she would want.

Helga smiled and gave her sister a quick hug and said quietly "Thanks."

"I'm glad you like it. Now I'm off I have to deliver a present to my other little sister." Olga said as she put on her coat and scarf.

Helga clinched her fist, and frowned. She stormed up her room and closed the door. She laid on her bed looking up on the ceiling while she thought 'Olga may care about me, but she cares for me no more then Lila from the little big sister program. I should be used to it though no one cares about me. Well besides Phoebe and Sid. Sid, man do I wish he could be here. He always cheers me up when I'm down. Why did he have to turn down my invitation. Did I do something to upset him.' Then she remembered what the doctor had said "You sure he thinks of you as just a friend?" Helga shook the thought off and said to herself "That's crazy Sid liking me. Were best friends. Yeah just best friends." She started to drift off, but in the back of her mind the question stayed does he think of you as just a friend.

The next few days they had off from work. Sid sat around and watched TV, while Helga spent most of the time writing in her Journal

12/31/11

_Tomorrow is the new year, and what will I be doing while the country celebrates? Nothing. Crimney, why is my life so miserable. I wonder what Arnold is doing. Er, he's probably out celebrating with Lila, and look at me I have no one to be with. I can't hang with Phoebe because she is out of town, and Sid well. Wait, that's it! Me and Sid can go out and have our own adventure and party like the world doesn't matter. I mean why not. I need to go text him._

Helga put down her pin and texted Sid.

Helga: hey you want to do something for the new year? Its snooze ville at my house.

Sid: Sure all come pick you up in ten.

Helga: cool

"Yes now I have something to do. Thank you Sid." Helga said leaning her head back a smile plastered on her face. She quickly got dressed. It wasn't snowing anymore and it was a night out on the town so why not look nice. She put on a black skirt with chains hanging down. A black t-shirt with pink bow design on it, a black leather jacket, a pair of knee high striped socks and some black high top converse. She kept her hair down and put on some massacre with eyeliner just on the bottom of her eyes.

She looked in the mirror pleased with her look and walked back to her desk and sat down. She looked at her phone and still had 5 min. to spare so she decided to flip through her Journal.

12/24/11

_We finally got done with the rush. It feels so nice to finally be able to sit down and relax. I was hoping to see Arnold today. I know it was just wishful thinking, but I thought maybe there was a chance he would stop by to say merry Christmas eve. Sigh, but who can blame him. Who would make it out of there way to travel through the blistering snow just to say merry Christmas to a girl that he verily knows exist. I stopped bulling him and now he forgot me, but I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't hurt that perfect football face. Sigh._

"ugh, why couldn't I just keep bulling him at least then he saw me even though it was in a bad way." Helga said ruffling her hair in small frustration. She flipped to the next page.

12/25/11

_I don't know what happened with Sid today. He just lost it he says it was a bad dream, but even I know that is far from the truth. What is going on with him. Hes never turned down my invitation. Why now. Why can't I just figure out whats wrong with him. I mean last night he was having a grand old time with me, then in the morning he goes berserk and smashes his hand. Sid what's going on with you?_

"Well he must be getting over what ever was bothering him since he's going out on the town with me. If he turned down my invitation again I wouldn't know what to think anymore, but he didn't; thank God." Helga said, when her phone buzzed she looked down to see Sid texted her that he was here.

She closed her journal, grabbed her phone and wallet and walked down to Sid's Car.

*.*.*

Sid was sitting around watching TV when his phone went off. He looked down to see a message from Helga: "Hey you want to do something for the new year? Its snooze ville at my house."

Sid thought about her question 'I really want to see Helga, but I don't think I can handle another tragedy like Christmas. He could still hear the words clear as day "oh, Arnold." He started to feel sick again, but did some breathing techniques to help him calm down.

"I should just say yes. I mean it's not like that will happen again right?" He asked himself and took another deep breath. He replied back "sure" and started to get dress. He put on some black skinny jeans with green tennis shoes, a green shirt and a black zip up hoddie. He grabbed his keys locked the door and headed to his car. It wasn't the most attractive thing, but it got him around well most of the time. Sid tried to start the car, but it didn't work. So he kept messing with it and it finally started.

"Thank God," He said as he headed off to get Helga.

Once there he texted Helga that he was in front of her house. He then saw her walk out of her house. He blinked a few times as he saw a stunning Helga. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Helga got in the car and saw that Sid was staring at her. She smirked and said "Eyes on the road, bucko." he then shook his head trying to snap out of his trance and asked "So where are we going?"

Helga tapped her chin and thought 'where should we go.' She finally got an Idea and said "Lets start with karaoke."

"Okay," Sid said and headed to the karaoke place.

By the time they got there night was approaching. They got an individual room and sang till they started to lose their voice.

"Its a good thing where both good singers or this would have sucked." Helga said as they left the building.

"Well thank you, but I still think your much better then me." Sid said as he got in the car.

"Well of course. Its me where talking about her." Helga said with a smirk.

Sid just laughed and tried to start his car, but yet again it wouldn't start. He Groaned and kept trying, when the sound of his engine finally started.

"Still having trouble with the old gal," Helga said patting the dashboard.

"Yeah but at least its a car, and when it does work it really helps." Sid said, then asked "Where to next?"

"How about we hit the club?" Helga said as she put her feat on the dash making her skirt ride up.

Sid gulped and started to clinch the starring wheel causing slight pain in his bad hand, but he couldn't help it. He could see her bright pink panties and it was causing him to get aroused.

He tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the road and said "I don't think its really a good idea to try and get into a club."

"Come on lighten up Sid, besides why not put are fake Id's to good use." Helga said.

Sid sighed knowing he wouldn't win in a debt with Helga and just decided to comply.

Luckily they got in pretty easy since the bouncer was a little tipsy himself.

Helga grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. They danced for a long while till Helga dragged Sid to the bar and they both sat down. Sid was getting a bad feeling about where this was heading. Neither him or Helga really drank before just a sip here or there. Also he knew they both didn't really care for alcohol in the first place which just made him question even more what was going through Helga's mind.

They showed the bar tender their Id's. He looked at them suspiciously, but still asked "What will it be?"

"A sex on the beach," Helga said.

The bartender then turned his attention to Sid.

"Um, a rum and coke," Sid said trying to stay calm.

Once the bartender left to get their drinks, Sid leaned over to Helga's ear and whispered sternly "What are we doing at the bar. Dancing is one thing, but drinking is a totally different thing. We don't even care for alcohol"

"So? Who cares. Where going to live out this new years eve like any other adult." She whispered back.

"But where not adults," Sid said trying to stay whispering, which was becoming increasingly hard as he got more frustrated.

"so what," Helga said without a care as the drinks where set in front of them.

Sid ran his hand through his hair in frustration and took a drink of his beverage. He turned his nose up a bit at the taste. He thought the drink was at least bearable, but he really didn't want to drink much more of it. He then looked over to Helga as she already downed one drink and was asking for another, and these weren't little shooter glasses.

Sid grabbed onto Helga's arm and pulled her towards him and asked angerly "What the Hell are you doing."

"Drinking, doi," Helga said and started to down her next drink.

"You know what I mean. You just downed two drinks!" Sid said threw gritted teeth.

"Why don't ya just have some fun," Helga said a little tipsy.

Sid's blood started to boil and he took a gulp of hes drink. 'yuck, its definitely not better the second time around,' he thought, then asked himself "What are we even doing here? I really have to get Helga out of here before she drinks the whole damn bar."

Sid turned to Helga and grabbed what looked like her forth drink from her hand.

"Hey that's um my uh drink," Helga said you could tell she was totally wasted at this point.

"Ugh," Sid said as he put down the money for the drinks plus tip on the counter and helped Helga out of the club. She started to dance around the parking lot. Sid finally got her to the car, but before he could open her side of the door she wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Aww are we weaving."

He could smell the alcohol on her breath and removed her arms and sat her in the car. He then said "yes" to her and closed the door. He got to the drivers seat and tried to start the car, but like it has been all night it wouldn't start. He kept messing with it for 15 min. but it still wouldn't start. "Danmit!" He yelled slamming his hands against the starring wheel. That just caused a sharp pain to shoot through his hand. "Fuck!" he said, while holding onto his hand in pain. He looked over to see Helga singing a song to herself totally oblivious to what was going on. He groaned and got out of the car. He got Helga out and she looked at him confused and said "we not go no where anymore."

"Were walking" Sid mumbled.

"Okies" A drunk Helga said as she started to skip forward. He locked up his car making sure nothing was in sight so no one would try to steal or break into it. He then chased after Helga who was far a head of him at that point.

He grabbed her by the waist and stated firmly "stay next to me, okay."

She just nodded and swayed back and forth making it hard for Sid to keep her next to him. She would also giggle and hiccup occasionally through out there walk. Sid couldn't help but think how she was acting was cute and even though she was in a drunken state he was still holding her by the waist making his lustful side want to break out.

Sid looked down at his watch to see it was a few minutes till midnight, when he felt a finger trail up from his abs to his lips. He looked at Helga who was giving a goofy smile and with slurred words she said, "You know, your kind of cute." She then planted her lips on hers.

At first Sid was stunned, but he quickly got into the kiss. He was losing control of his lust and passion. He was finally kissing the love of his life and it was becoming to much to bare.

Helga pulled away from the kiss, licked her lips and said "Tasty."

That did it Sid lost all since of control and pushed her against the wall. With his good hand he held up her wrists above her head and kissed her fierce and hard. She kissed back within seconds. As they kept at there heated make out session Sid dropped her wrist and snaked his hand up her shirt and squeezed her breast. This made her moan into the kiss and he started to massage her breast. He left her lips, and planted kisses down and around her neck, until he found her soft spot. He bite down on that spot and Helga said "Oh, Arnold." Sid froze in an instant he quickly pulled away from Helga, causing her to wobble forward a little bit then fall to the ground. Sid ran to the side of the wall and threw up what little was in his stomach.

As Sid threw up and Helga was passed out on the ground people from the window above cheered for the new year had arrived, and while the whole country jumped up and celebrated in joy Sid felt nothing but sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of this chapter? I know poor Sid :( but don't give up on the story please. Trust me later Sid will end up happy. Also I plan to update much sooner on the next chapter since I've already started working on it. The next chapter will finally involve the long awaited dance compition.<strong> **oh, and I'm sorry if the whole bar scene isn't like realistic with them being able to get there drinks or getting drunk or whatever, but ive never been to a bar or drank so I'm just guessing. Also I needed them to be able to get drinks to make my story to work, so yeah. Any who Ideas and comments are always welcome, but please do be respectful on the comments. There's a difference from a critique to just being a plan out jerk, because rude and unhelpful comments like you suck at writing doesn't help anyone. it just puts a person down. Thank you everyone for reading and I really hope you enjoyed the story so far. :D**


	5. A Dance of Realization

**Hello everyone! I know its been a while but school has assigned me a lot of work. I actually put off my home work to finish this chapter, so yeah. In this chapter there will be videos you have to look up on youtube, for each dance. More info will be given when you get to that part of the story. Anyway sorry for the long wait but at least this chapter is a long chapter. :) Enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p>After Sid was done throwing up, he wiped his mouth with a napkin he grabbed from the bar just in case Helga threw up. He threw it on the ground to see a passed out Helga. Sid sighed and picked her. He felt pain rush up his arm because his hand wasn't fully recovered yet. He started to run to her house. It may have been a pain in the ass to run with Helga, but it would hurt more to try and bare the pain from his hand. The sooner he could get Helga to her house, the better. After a good five minute run he looked up at her second story window. He threw her over his shoulder and climbed up the vines Helga had planted a long time ago so she could sneak out.<p>

Finally Sid got to her room. He tossed her on the bed and waved his hand around. It ached and he could tell it was starting to swell, as blood was soaking up the wrap. He walked out of Helga's room. He knew her parents where either not around or passed out, so he wasn't worried about getting caught. After repairing his hand he walked back into Helga's room and shut the door. He was exhausted mentally and physically. He looked at the bed and thought long and hard whether he should just pass out there, but he decided against it. He put a cover on top of Helga so she wouldn't get cold. He wasn't even going to attempt to take off her clothes to change her into something more comfortable. He then hopped out the window and down the vine. When he got to his house he passed out instantly on his bed. If anything, he wished he could just sleep the rest of his life, so he would never have to wake up in this nightmare he was living.

The next morning Helga woke up with a pounding headache. She couldn't remember a thing from last night. She looked around for her phone, then realized it was in her pocket. she got it out and looked at the screen. Things where kind of fuzzy, but it became clear after a few seconds. She called up Sid. It rang a few times until Sid picked up.

He gave a tired "Hello."

"Hey Sid, its Helga. I wanted to know what happened last night. I don't remember a thing. all I know is I have a killer headache.

Sid yawned and said "we went to karaoke, then you dragged me to a dance club. We danced then you got the idea that we should drink and forced me to the bar. You downed like three drinks. I tried to stop you, but was unsuccessful till I pulled away the fourth drink, by that time you where already wasted. I took you to the car and drove you home. Thats it. Thats all that happened." Sid wouldn't dare mention the kissing. He didn't want to even replay that moment in his head, let alone explain it.

"oh," was all Helga said. She didn't know what else to say. She couldn't believe she drank to begin with. She felt some guilt in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't understand why.

"now I'm going back to sleep. Good night Helga," Sid said and with that hung up the phone and passed back out.

Helga threw her phone on the other side of the bed, and got up. She felt wussy and her head felt like she ran into a wall head first, twice! After taking three Advil she laid back down to try and fall back asleep. Around five in the afternoon Sid woke up, he got out of bed and took a hot shower. After feeling like there was some life brought back in him he wrapped up his hand again and called up Harold and stinky. He told them that his car broke down and he needed Harold to toe it with the truck Harold had and bring it to his house. He then asked if they both could help him fix it up before school started tomorrow. They agreed and never even questioned him why it was at a bar. Also how they took their last day of break to help him fix his car made him really happy to have true friends. They didn't finish working on his car till midnight. He thanked his friends so much and bought them food at Denny's since that was the last place open at that time of the night. He got back home took another shower to clean himself from all the grease, then went to bed.

The next day was a rude awakening for both Helga and Sid. Helga felt a hell of a lot better, but was still tired as fuck and Sid was just tired from being up so late to fix his car. They arrived around the same time and met up with each other, then found phoebe. She was hugging Gerald. They both moved sluggishly over to them. Phoebe saw them and gave them a hug.

"you guys look tired," Gerald said.

They both said in unison "Its been a long break."

"oh yeah you guys had to work didn't you?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah," Helga grumbled.

"that sucks," Gerald said then turn to see Arnold. he waved to him and said "hey, Arnold."

"hey," Arnold said back and they did their hand shake.

Sid couldn't help but feel hate at just hearing the word Arnold.

"Hey you guys," Arnold said to Helga, Phoebe, and Sid.

"konnichiwa," Phoebe said.

Sid mumbled "hey," with a weak wave.

"Hey," Helga said nonchalant.

Sid felt a little happy that Helga didn't seem interested like normal when seeing Arnold, but he frowned when Arnold asked "What happened to your hand."

Sid could feel all color in his face leave. What could he say?! That he broke a mirror because Helga mumbled Arnold's name in her sleep.

For once though Helga came to Sid's rescue instead of the other way around.

Helga said "He was lifting a TV at work for a costumer and it fell on his hand."

Sid sighed in relief, that he didn't have to try and explain it.

"Ouch, that must suck," Arnold said wincing at the thought.

"yeah," Sid said looking at the ground. He really didn't want to see Arnolds face right now.

"Heya, guys," Stinky said as him and Harold approached the group.

Sid felt his spirits lift up seeing his friends. Everyone said their hello's when Rhonda and Nadine came up.

"I'm so glad you are all in the same place. It saves me the trouble to have to find all of you. Heres an invitation to my party next week. Might as well give some bright news to school starting back up, since my party's are always fabulous," Rhonda said as everyone rolled their eyes at her comment. "Anyway its a costume party. I know why costume party because well who wants to have some regular party. This is my party after all and it just has to be the best. I better see you all there, tata," Rhonda said as her and Nadine walked away.

"Awe man I can't wait till her party there's going to be stacks of food," Harold said starting to drool at the thought. Harold isn't fat anymore most of its muscle, but he still could put away huge amounts of food, and Stinkys still the tallest one around but hes not lanky anymore hes more lean muscle now.

"well we better be off to class," Phoebe said

"Oh shit I forgot my notebook in my car, I'll meet you guys in there," Helga said as she hurried off to her car.

"Well we better get going to. See you later babe," Gerald said as he gave phoebe a kiss on the cheek and left with Arnold.

"I reckon we best be off to," Stinky said as he and Gerald left.

That just left Phoebe and Sid alone. They started to walk to class when phoebe said "so," Drawling out the so. Sid looked at her questioningly and she continued "So why did you really break the mirror?"

Sid stopped instantly and looked at Phoebe then at his hand then back at Phoebe "Um, what are you talking about," Sid said as he felt sweat start to form on his face.

"Sid, its me your talking to. Do you really think you can put one past me?" Phoebe said looking deep into Sid's eyes.

Sid finally gave in knowing Phoebe was right. "Since you know about the mirror incident I'm guessing you know about the new years eve thing,"

"Indeed," Phoebe said as she pushed up her glasses.

"And you know I love Helga more then just a friend right?" Sid said.

"I think its quiet obvious to most of the school, well besides Helga." Phoebe said bluntly.

"yeah and she calls Arnold dense," Sid mumbled.

Phoebe giggled at his comment knowing full well it was true.

"Well the morning of Christmas I didn't sleep well, if I actually did sleep. When I got up I just couldn't take it anymore. I saw her sleeping so peacefully next to me, and I just had to kiss her, so when I went down to kiss her on the lips she mumbled- mumbled-" Sid had to pause and take a deep breath then continued "She mumbled Arnolds name."

"Oh my," Phoebe said, she truly felt sorry for Sid.

"Yeah and I just- just lost it! I mean I love her so much and for such a long time that it just pushed me over the edge," Sid exclaimed clinching his good fist.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said as she patted Sid on his shoulder.

Sid took a few more deep breaths to calm his anger and once it had died down he said "It's alright at least I get to be with her still, especially since the dance competition is coming up." Sid said feeling somewhat happy at the thought of dancing with Helga again.

This time Phoebe froze in her foot steps.

Sid turned to her and asked "what's wrong?"

Phoebe twiddled with her fingers and said "well I wasn't going to tell Helga this, but you being her partner and such you should at least know."

"Know what?" Sid asked looking at Phoebe.

Phoebe looked up into Sid's eyes and said sadly "Arnold is dancing in the competition with Lila.

Sid just stood there blank faced. Finally Sid said "That mother fucker."

Phoebe would normally be shocked at Sid's cussing, but knew that it was surely appropriate at this time.

"I can't believe hes going to do that to her. Who does he think he is!" Sid said as his rage was starting to build back up again.

"well you did said yourself Arnold is just as dense as Helga," Phoebe said.

"Helga's different. She may be dense, but shes not that dense." Sid said trying to defend his best friend and love interest.

Phoebe just starred at him with a "really" face.

"Okay so she is pretty dense, but come on she has loved Arnold way longer then I have loved her." Sid said.

"I wouldn't call a few years much of a difference," Phoebe said quietly.

"Who's side are you on," Sid asked becoming more and more aggravated.

"Your guys! I'm on your side. Listen I love Helga with all my heart. Shes my best friend, but I know what holding in your love can do to you. I've watched Helga break down more times then I would like to count. She has cried herself to sleep countless nights because of ice cream and I don't want that to happen to you. I mean You've already smashed a mirror from your misery of your unannounced love. I don't want you to get pulled further down a dark and dangerous path." Phoebe stated quiet loudly.

Loudly enough that a few people that where roaming in the halls stopped to look at Sid and Phoebe. Sid clinched his teeth and grabbed phoebe by the wrist dragging her to the soccer field knowing no one would be there.

Once there he dropped phoebes wrist and yelled "what do you want me to do!? I love Helga! Don't you think I want to be with her! So what can I do. Forgetting my love for her is impossible."

"Tell her! You know why Helga is such a mess its because shes only dropped hints. She has only once told Arnold her love for her and then took it back. If you love Helga, you need to tell her, and when you do you need to be adamant about it, or you'll end up just as bad as Helga. I'm not going to lie, she may not except the love right away, but she will come around and realize that the guy she always wanted has been right beside her the whole time!" Phoebe said yelling.

Sid just stood there stiff he was all mixed up he wanted to cry. He was frustrated and paranoid, but most of all scarred. He couldn't tell her, but then again he wanted to so badly that it was driving him ballistic! Phoebe set her hand on Sid's shoulder.

"Look Sid if I was talking to any other guy I would say it was a loss caused to try and win over Helga, but you can. You can break Helga's infatuation with Arnold because your the right guy for her. Listen, you and me both know Helga will break down at the dance competition when she hears that Arnolds dancing with Lila. You need to be there for her like you always are and at that moment when she is in complete despair. You will pick her up yet again, but this time you will tell her how you feel and she will listen. It may take her a while to grasp the concept of you loving her, but I feel strongly that she will accept your feelings. You can bring her heart to a new light. Trust me Sid you need to tell Helga how you truly feel," Phoebe said.

Sid fell to his knees and pounded the ground with his non-injured fist. He try to keep back the tears that were surfacing, but he just couldn't any more. A tear fell down his cheek and onto the frosted grass.

Phoebe knelt down and rubbed Sid's shoulder to try and comfort him.

She said a soft tone "Sid you can do this. Have faith in yourself and in your love for Helga. Now come on lets get to class before we get to many weird looks from being late."

Sid sat up and wiped his face with his jacket, then got up and knocked the frost off his pants. Phoebe also got up and started to walk with Sid to class.

When they walked into the class they sat in their seats right away. The teacher just ignored them as she continued with her lecture. She personally didn't care. It was an honers class and they aren't normally late so she overlooked it. The next few classes went by quick and finally it was lunch time. Helga grabbed some food from the lunch line and headed over to the usual table. It was a square table that had four benches hooked to the center. Each bench could seat two people. It was originally just Helga and Phoebe, with Sid joining the table every so often, then Sid decided to permanently stay at their table for lunch. Since Sid was staying at their table Harold and Stinky wanted to join the table. Then once Phoebe got together with Gerald, Gerald and Arnold joined the table. The seating arrangements on the benches where Gerald and Phoebe, Harold and Stinky, Sid and Helga, and Arnold would be by himself, until someone came and sat next to him. Usually it was someone from the original P.S. 118 gang or someone new that a person in the group knew, so he never really sat "alone".

Helga was about to sit down in her normal seat next to Sid, when a girl swoops in front of her and sits next to Sid. Helga could feel her blood start to boil. Everyone knew that was her spot next to Sid. She clinched her Styrofoam tray causing it to crack a little as she sat down next to Arnold.

Phoebe looked back and forth between Helga and Sid and was a little shocked Helga didn't tell the girl to move but thought 'maybe this is just what the two needed or at least Helga needed, so she could finally realize the person she really loves is Sid.'

Helga thought 'calm down I should be happy I'm next to Arnold this should be like a blessing...why doesn't it feel like a blessing? Why do I feel so, so mad about it.'

She kept watching the girl as she fawned over Sid. She felt a surge of jealousy start to run through her body. She didn't like it. She didn't like this girl being all over Sid.

"uh, Helga are you okay?" Arnold asked.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine," Helga said turning to Arnold.

"Okay," Arnold said smiling, then asked "hows your classes so far today?"

"Fine," Helga said.

"Good," Arnold said as he started to talk to her about something. Helga was really trying to listen, but she kept feeling her eyes drift over to the girl and Sid.

'snap out of it Helga listen to Arnold. Crimeny your right next to him and hes talking to you! Listen ol'girl, listen!' Helga lectured herself in her mind. On the other side Sid was also frustrated. Sid always looked forward to lunch because he could be right next to Helga, but then this girl from his history class takes her seat. Now not only did he NOT get to sit next to Helga, but now shes sitting next to Arnold! Thats the last person he wants her to be sitting by. He didn't want to be rude and tell the girl to move, but he wanted to be next to Helga. He just nodded as the girl talked. He tried to make small talk with the girl, but he kept glancing over at Helga. He could tell that something was up with Helga, but he didn't know what. I mean Helga was sitting next to who he thought was her dream man. The person she always loved. So why then did she seem so discontent. Sid sighed quietly at the thought of Helga loving Arnold.

The dreaded lunch finally ended and everyone headed to their next class. Luckily the rest of the school day went by as quick as the beginning of the day. Once the day was over Helga and Sid headed to the dance studio they practiced at. Helga knew the dance teacher well so the teacher would let them use a free studio to practice.

"Hey, Carlos. Where here for another day of practice." Helga said.

"Hello, my fair pupils. Studio six is free if you need anything you know to always ask. Now off I must go to my next class," Carlos said as he danced off to his next class.

"Carlos sure is something," Sid said as the headed to the open studio room.

"Yeah," Helga agreed.

Once the got to the room Helga plugged in the music as Sid slowly unwrapped his hand. It had a few cuts on it but nothing serious anymore, and if they where careful he should be perfectly healed for the competition. The next few days they went to school and practiced their different routines. They had to have a three different routines for the three different rounds. If they made it that far.

Finally, Friday night had arrived. After school they quickly went to the studio and got ready, grabbed a fast bite to eat and headed to the gym where the competition was being held. Sid could feel his nervousness start to rise. He's never done something like this before. Helga could sense his nervousness and grabbed a hold of his hand. He felt his cheeks turn red and now he was even more nervous, but not about the competition, no it was from Helga holding his hand. Helga and Sid went up to the desk and told the lady their names. She crossed their names off the list and handed them a number for both of them to pin on themselves. They found an empty spot and started to stretch. As the gym filled up Helga and Sid practiced some basic steps and talked over there first routine when Arnold and Lila walked in.

The blood drained from Helga's face and she was about to run off, when Sid pulled her into a hug and soothingly rubbed her back, as he said quietly "Helga, its okay. Its okay."

Helga felt tears build up as she hid her face in Sid's shoulder.

"How could he," was all Helga could say.

Sid lifted up Helga's face gently with one hand and looked into her watery eyes.

"listen Helga, I'm here for you, okay. You know what were going to do we are going to kick Arnold and that stupid little tramp Lila's butt. You can't let this break you. Your the strong and proud Helga. Don't let something like this get the best of you. Where going to win this competition and then you can rub it in Arnold's face that he chose the wrong partner. That he was stupid to chose someone like Lila over you. Your amazing Helga and that's why I love- love that I picked being your partner." Sid said stumbling over the last part. He knew this definitely wasn't the right time to announce his love to Helga.

Helga held back her tears before they could fall and said "Your right Sid we can do this. I can do this."

"Good, now lets kick their asses," Sid said holding out his hand.

"Yes, lets," Helga said grabbing Sid's hand and holding her head up high.

The announcer quieted the audience and said "Hello fellow guests. Tonight we will be holding are first ever Fast Swing dance competition. As you know we do a different Dance each year, thus making Fast swing dancing this years Dance. All of the students behind me have worked very hard in getting ready for this competition, so please everyone show respect, for what they all are doing because it isn't as simple as it may seem. There will be three rounds, and after each round certain couples numbers will be announced. The couples that have been called will be the ones advancing to the next round, so without further a do lets start the competition."

Helga and Sid grabbed each others hand, as that was the starting position.

"You ready?" Helga asked with a confident smile.

"yeah," Sid said trying not to fidget from nervousness.

"Good," Helga said with a smirk, then the music started.

(to see the first dance go to youtube type in ACMS Swing Dance competition 2013 by TheSpinFamily's channel)

They took a few deep breaths as the first dance was over.

"ugh, I can't believe I messed up a few times," Sid said feeling frustrated with himself.

"Hey, I messed up to, but we both only made minor mistakes there's no way they will send us home for it." Helga said feeling just as confident as when they started.

"but, i-" Sid was cut off though by the announcer,

"now wasn't that just a splendid first round. The judges are now putting together their result which should be finished shortly. Please talk amongst yourself during this time," the announcer said and walked off.

Phoebe rushed down and gave Helga a big hug, then gave a hug to Sid.

"you both did great!" Phoebe said ecclesiastically.

"thanks," Both Sid and Helga said in unison.

"I can't wait to see your guy's next dance," Phoebe said happily.

"If we make it," Sid mumbled.

Helga elbowed him and said "Sid we made it, who could over look how great we were."

Sid gave a small smile when the announcer came back on stage.

"If I could have the audience to please go back to your seats." the announcer said and waited for what audience that did come down to talk to the participants get back to their seats. Once the audience where all back in their seats the announcer said "there will be 7 groups moving onto the next round. The first group to move to the next round will be number 26. the second group will be number 21. the third group will be number 18."

"yes we did it," Helga exclaimed to Sid pulling him into a hug.

Sid sighed in relief and hugged back when Sid heard the announcer say "and the last group to be moving forward is group number 8."

Helga tried furiously to pull away, but Sid kept her tight in the hug.

'Fuck, why did they have to make it why did Lila and Arnold have to make it to the next round,' Sid thought.

Helga started to sob into Sid's shirt. Sid once again lifted up Helga's face and wiped away a falling tear and said to her "Look Helga so what if they made it to the next round. That means we have the chance to beat them even worse in the following round. This gives you another chance to keep knocking Arnold down for not choosing you."

Helga quickly wiped away her tears and stopped any further tears and said "your right."

by this time Phoebe was next to them. She knew this would happen so she pulled a tissue out of her baby blue purse and handed it to Helga.

"Thanks pheebes," Helga said blowing her nose.

Phoebe smiled and said "good thing you have waterproof makeup."

Helga gave a laugh and said "yeah, I'm really glad you talked me into getting the water proof kind."

Phoebe just smiled. Phoebe also pulled out a water bottle for Helga and Sid to share.

"i know its only one, but I couldn't fit much more in my purse," Phoebe said.

"nah, its no problem pheebes," Helga said as she replenished her thirst then handed the bottle to Sid.

"Thanks," he said and drank some. He then closed the bottle and handed it back to Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled, when the announcer said "well audience it is time for the next round, so if we could have all the guest back to their seats," the announcer paused again and waited for the audience to get back to their seats and started up again "now let me explain to all of you how the next round will work. We will have one fast swing dance song start and that's when the first couple starts. Then one of are workers will tell the next couple to go after a while and that's when the first couple will make their exit as the next couple enters. Each couple will go up twice and then at the end all of you will come out together and show a few of your last moves. That is how this round will work, so now if my contestants will get in a line in the back we can start the next round."

(I have times for certain couples I labeled in this video that I feel their dance would fit certain characters. The start of the clip is the couple Helga and Sid will be. Eugene and Sheena are the couple that start around 1:10. Rhonda and curly are the couple that starts around 1:40. Arnold and Lila are the couple that starts around 2:18. Now type in on youtube 2010 Sacramento Jazz Festival Swing Dance Competition - Finals Spotlight and its posted by Dacia Eastiin its length is 6:27 )

"Man, I can't wait for the next round," Helga said trying to catch her breath.

"you know they haven't announced who won yet," Sid said worriedly.

"Crimeny have some faith Sid," Helga said.

"sorry," Sid said.

"okay so if everyone will stay in their seats. The deliberations should only take a few minutes, so if the contestants want to grab some water, there is some water over at the table." the announcer said.

Sid and Helga walked over to the water table, they both took a cup of water as the other contestants did the same. Unfortunately to both Helga and Sid's dismay Lila came walking over with Arnold. They both were holding hands.

Helga clinched her fists and was about to attack Lila, when Sid grabbed Helga's hand and whispered in her ear "Helga calm down. Your stronger then her."

Helga took a deep breath and tried her hardest to put on smile.

"you both did ever so wonderful," Lila said sweetly.

Helga tried to suppress the urge to gag, while Sid just nodded and said "thanks."

Lila smiled brightly and Helga started to squeeze Sid's hand in frustration.

Thankfully the announcer said "everyone, we have the results in. There will be three moving onto the final round. Are first couple moving to the last round is number 18, Helga and Sid.

"yes!" Helga yelled.

Sid sighed in relief.

"thats ever so great that you guys made it," Lila said to them.

Helga felt proud. She thought 'ha, beat that you little tramp.'

The announcer kept going by saying "Are second couple moving to the final round is number 21, Rhonda and Curly,"

"I knew we would make," Rhonda said cockily.

Finally the announcer said "and the last couple to make it to the final round is number 8, Lila and Arnold."

Sid quickly covered Helga's mouth as he already knew she would scream with rage and she did she screamed into his hand. No could really hear though besides Sid because he had his hand held so tightly to over her mouth. Once Helga stopped screaming, Sid dropped his hand and sighed yet again in relief, but the relief was short lived as Lila jumped up and hugged Arnold, then giving him a peck on his cheek. Sid's eyes went wide as he quickly turned to a ghostly white Helga.

"uh, Helga," Sid said cautiously, tapping Helga's shoulder.

Helga's eyes twitched. She then looked into Sid's eyes and said "Were going to kick their asses . Were going to do "the" dance."

"Helga, I don't know if thats a good idea we haven't really perfected that dance and its super dangerous." Sid said very worried.

"I don't care. Were doing it. We are going to show up that little bitch." Helga said with fire burning in her eyes.

Sid gulped and said "alright,"

They turned to face the announcer who was explaining the final round.

"In this final round each couple will have the floor to themselves to show their final dance. Lets start with number 21."

Rhonda and curly did their dance, then it was Lila and Arnolds turn, which made Helga and Sid go last.

"you ready for this," Helga asked ready to go out and dance.

"no," Sid said feeling the urge to run away.

"good," Helga said looking at Sid then taking his hand and pulling him onto the floor.

(to see the last dance type in awesome swing dance on youtube and its the video by bgodden The quality of the video isn't that great, but after hours of searching this was the dance I felt was the best for Helga and Sid )

Helga and Sid stepped to the back after the dance and Helga said "we did it. We did the dance and verily made any mistakes."

"Thank God," Sid said leaning his head back and looking at the ceiling.

Helga smiled at Sid. She then found herself looking down his body then back up to his face. She thought 'has Sid always been this... this handsome.'

Sid smiled at Helga. It was such a soft smile Helga felt her heart flutter.

'whats going on with me?' Helga thought not understanding why she was feeling so... so attracted to Sid.

On Sid's side he couldn't take his eyes off of Helga. He wanted Helga and could feel a rush of confidence move through his body.

Sid took Helgas hands into his and said "Helga I want to tell you I lo-"

"If I could have all the three couples back onto the floor, as we are about to announce the winner," the announcer said.

"come on we got to go," Helga said dragging Sid to the floor.

At that moment Sid wanted to kill the announcer. He finally was going to tell Helga how he felt and then the announcer wrecked it.

Once the three couples were in the center of the floor the announcer cleared his throat and said "The couple that came in third place is Rhonda and curly."

Rhonda huffed and stated "this is an out rage, third place. Me!"

Curly just shrugged and took the third place trophy, grabbed Rhonda's hand and dragged her to the back of the floor as she went on rambling to Curly.

"Now are second place winner is... Arnold and Lila, which means Helga and Sid are the new dance champions."

Helga turned to Sid and said excitedly "we won!"

Sid could only nod his head. He couldn't believe it. Him and Helga had won. They won!

Helga dragged Sid happily to the floor they both held up the trophy together as the photographer took there picture. Once they where done Phoebe practically jumped Helga with a hug.

She screamed "you guys did it! You won! You guys where so amazing!"

Both Sid and Helga were shocked with how excited and loud Phoebe was being, but happy at the same time. Gerald then came over and wrapped his arm around Phoebes waist, with Arnold and Lila following right behind.

'oh no,' Sid and Phoebe both thought.

Lila had her arm wrapped around Arnolds and said happily "I'm ever so glad you guys won. Your routine was great."

Helga frowned and was about to cuss out Lila, when Sid stepped in front of her and said "thanks Lila."

Lila nodded with a smile and said to Arnold "come on hunny lets go. Theres an ever so yummy ice cream place that just opened up."

Arnold nodded and said "good job you guys."

"Hey ill walk with you cause I left my basketball in your car, Arnold," Gerald said as him Arnold, and Lila left.

Helga turned to Phoebe in shock and asked, "did you know."

Phoebe shook her head no and said "i had no clue, that they were together. I knew they were dancing together, but I didn't think they were in a relationship."

"Wait you knew about them dancing together and you didn't tell me." Helga said as her rage built up.

"I figured it would be best if you didn't know," Phoebe said biting her lip.

"I can't believe this. Arnold's with Lila," Helga said in disbelief. She then turned to Sid and told "him we have to go," as she tried to hold back her tears.

Sid nodded and said "bye, Phoebe." then hurried up to catch up with Helga.

"can you believe this Sid!" Helga exclaimed.

"no," Sid said. Personally he figured they were probably in a relationship if they were dancing together. He didn't really know how to feel about the situation. On one hand he felt awful that Helga was feeling awful, but on the other hand it meant he might have a better chance to get together with Helga if Arnold was off the market.

When they got to the car. Sid set the trophy on the back seat and got in his car. By this time Helga was in tears sitting in the passenger seat. Sid started the car and headed to Helga's house. He wasn't sure what to do or say. He, himself was feeling all jumbled up about the situation. Finally they got to Helga's house. Helga ran up to her room and Sid quickly followed. When he got up there Helga was sobbing into her pillow. Sid silently shut the door and sat next to Helga on her bed. He then slowly grabbed her and puled her into a hug. Helga weeped in his shoulder as Sid rubbed small circles on her back.

"Hey, Helga look at me," Sid said.

But Helga didn't listen she just kept sobbing into his shoulder. He then lifted up Helga's head and said "Helga, you won. So what if Arnold is with Lila. So what. You proved to both of them that your better then them. You don't need Arnold. All hes ever done to you is brought you heart break." Sid said firmly.

Helga stood up and looked at Sid, then yelled "I gave up my life to him and he chose some slut. How did I win! I'm so stupid."

Sid stood up and with piercing eyes and a stern voice and said "You have won. You just don't see it yet. You know you won. You won because you will be able to over come this. You will prove to Arnold that he was wrong to over look you. To miss your love. He's the stupid ass hole, not you." Sid then grabbed Helga's shoulders lightly and said in a soft voice "Anyone would be stupid to over look you and your beauty."

Helga didn't know what to say. She felt herself calming down as her tears started to subside..

Sid moved a strand of hair out of Helga's face and looked deep into her eyes then said "Helga, I got to tell you something."

"Yeah," Helga asked losing herself in Sid's eyes.

"Helga, I-" but Sid was caught off as Bob swung the door open.

Bob with his loud voice said "Hey, Olga do you have a-" but he stopped mid sentence as he saw Sid with his hands on Helga's shoulders.

"okay I don't care if you are a worker at my store or a friend of Helga's. No boy is allowed in Helga's room at this time of night." Bob said as he singled with his thumb for him to get out.

"What the Hell Bob! Now you pretend to be a parent," Helga said angrily.

"Hey watch your language young lady, now don't make me say it again, out!" Bob said louder still signaling with his thumb to the door.

Sid dropped his hands from Helga's shoulders and clinched his fist in frustration, then said "I'll see you later Helga. I don't want you to get in trouble." Sid then left out the door.

"Ugh," Helga groaned as Bob left, also closing the door behind him."I swear I will kill Bob one of these days," she stated and flopped down on her bed. She then thought to herself 'what do I make of today. Everything is all a mess. I mean yeah we won the dance competition, but then Arnold gets together with Lila. Lila! It's not like I didn't see it coming though. I mean that could explain where he was heading off to in the morning during break. Then theres Sid... Sid, I don't know whats going on with me and Sid. My brain keeps leaning towards wanting something from Sid. No, its not my brain, its my heart something is tugging at my heart when it comes to Sid I just... just I don't know. I'm his best friend right. I mean hes supposed to be my best friend, but why does my heart flutter when I'm with him. Crimeny, what's going on with my life and my heart.'

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of this chapter? Hopefully the videos worked out fine on trying to find them and all. I also hope saraih106212 that this chapter helped answer your question on how Helga feels. she doesn't really know what she feels for Sid. anywho like always I love to here your guys comments and thoughts. Also thank you everyone that kept up with this story for being patient with me and not giving up on the story since the last chapter was kind of sad. There's still more to come though so stay tuned. :)<strong>


End file.
